The One of Insanity
by CrazySarahify
Summary: The Exorcists and Finders have been dying. It wouldn't be strange, considering their line of work, except for one simple fact. They die after reporting how the mission went. T for violence, language, and gore. Major OOC and character death!


Chapter 1: Death, Mystery, and Truth

The Order had a mystery to it. Everything was fine in the building. But not the battlefield. Every mission carried out had at least one Exorcist die or ten Finders die. In their line of work, it shouldn't have been surprising. What made them curious was the fact that a Finder would call saying all akuma had been destroyed and the Innocence had been collected. Not even an hour later they would get a call from someone else saying the Finders had been killed. If an Exorcist called in then he was the one to die. Because of this, nobody wanted to call the Order and make the report.

Eventually the Order started sending out their strongest Exorcists for even the simplest of missions. But even the strongest had a sense of fear. They didn't want to die so they kept getting stronger.

The Order had no clue who, or what, was killing all of their soldiers. But there was one thing they knew about the killer. The killer was _very _strong. After getting the calls about their dead troops, they would go to the scene and collect the bodies, which were horribly mutilated.

The murders took place once a week, every week, for the past few months. Many people who had known about the Order, and all the murders, honestly questioned why they kept sending people out and how many soldiers were still alive.

Eventually the Order stopped sending out troops. At first they had stopped the reports, but after two weeks of this, there was a higher body count. So the Order was forced to stop all missions. But this didn't help any.

After three days of the General's announcement to cease all missions, another body was found. An Exorcist. The body of Lenalee Lee was found completely mutilated. Throat slit, burns all over her body, rib cage crushed, then finally a steaming hot dagger had been logged into her mouth and forehead. The dagger was so hot it had started melting her skin even more causing the fire alarms to go off. Once people found the source of the smoke and/or fire they ran to put it out but instead found a body. The dagger was still steaming hot, evidence that the murder was very recent.

Shortly after talking the body to the autopsy room, Komui made an announcement explaining his sisters death and that he knew the killer was one, or more, of the soldiers of the Black Order. This immediately made everyone look around and stare at certain people they believed to have done it. The first person most people looked at was Kanda Yuu. Everyone knew he was heartless and hated almost everyone. Almost immediately after staring at him, they remembered Lenalee was the only person he considered a friend. So everyone knew it wasn't Kanda.

Next they saw Allen, but only the back of him because he was talking to Kanda. Kanda kept a straight face as he looked at Allen. They seemed to be talking for a few moments before they saw Allen wipe away his tears. People saw Kanda say something but couldn't hear it. Shortly after they saw Allen attempt to punch Kanda, but the punch was very weak. Kanda most likely called Allen a 'Moyashi' again.

After that they saw Lavi leaning against the wall with his head down and his hair in his face, his bandanna around his neck. He had activated his Iron Hammer and was leaning on it. It seemed Lavi was so upset that he could barely stand. This proved to be correct when the hammer had moved slightly causing it to loose all stability and allowing Lavi to fall to the ground but still leaning on the wall with his head down.

The three were probably the most upset. They couldn't have killed the girl. They all loved her like family.

Everyone looked away from the boys and started looking at everyone else like it was obvious as to who did it. Eventually they started staring at the newest Finders who seemed to hate everyone, especially the Exorcists.

After a while, the meeting was over and they all walked up to Komui, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen, giving their deepest apologies before they left.

"We shouldn't have burned her that much. The dagger caused the alarms to go off. It should have taken longer to find her since we put her in a corner of the Order that nobody ever goes." A voice said as he and two others were walking down the halls after everyone had gone to sleep.

'Sorry. I couldn't help it. I've waited so long to kill her that my excitement boosted the flames." A second voice said.

"Learn to control it. You didn't see us go all out crazy." The third voice said.

"You stabbed her in the mouth. She was already dead with the jagged dagger to the forehead. So I'd say you need to learn control as well." The first voice said.

"Says the guy who crushed each rib slowly instead of just destroying the whole rib cage at once." Said the second voice.

"What can I say. I love to torture people." The first voice said happily.

"So who's next?" The third voice asked with both boredom and sadistic joy.

"Miranda. She's annoying as well." Said the first voice before showing a toothy grin.

"Yes!" The second voice celebrated "She's so stupid and clumsy that its sad. I almost feel sorry for her."

"Don't. She'll die in two days." The first voice said but with another voice saying the same words at the exact same time.

"Why not now?" The third voice questioned.

"It's simple. The murders would be too close together and security would be even higher. We can not risk it." The combined voices said again.

"Fine. Also, have I ever mentioned how creepy your voices are with that smile?" The second voice asked.

"You've mentioned it about twenty times now." The first voice said as it returned to normal.

"Just wanted you to know." The second voice said before opening the door to his room and going in before closing the door and going to sleep.

Both of the two men looked at each other and went their separate ways for the night as they went to their rooms to get some rest.

Two days later the three men had called Miranda to a random part of the Order. Five minutes later she arrived.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I tripped down some of the stairs. I'm so clumsy." Miranda laughed at her own failure. "I wish I could walk a straight line without tripping."

"Why are you all the way over there? Come a little closer." The second voice had said kindly.

"Oh. Alright." Miranda said before walking a few feet toward her friend only to trip yet again.

The only difference between her usual trips and this one is who and what she landed on. The had landed on the owner of the second voice and the jagged dagger he was holding which had plunged into her stomach.

"W-what..?" Miranda questioned before coughing up blood.

"Don't worry Miranda. The pain won't last too long. You'll be dead soon enough." The first voice said as he came around the corner.

"He's right. It'll be all over soon." The third voice said as he followed the first voices owner.

"It's too bad your wish didn't come true. Oh well." The first voice said as he walked up to Miranda and stabbed her throat, destroying her vocal chords.

"How do you suggest we make her look? It's kinda boring having them just laying on the floor in their blood." The second voice asked.

"Pin her to the wall." The third voice said as he stabbed Miranda's hand, pinning it to the wall.

Miranda tried to scream but couldn't. Instead, the knife in her throat moved more causing more pain.

"I like that idea." The first voice said as he pulled the knife out of the girls throat and pinned her other hand to the wall.

After a few minutes there was a jagged dagger in both of Miranda's hands and ankles along with one in her stomach.

"I have another idea." The third voice said.

"And that would be?" The second voice asked.

"Decapitation. Put the severed head just above the body." The third voice explained.

"Sounds fun. And I know exactly what to use to hold up the head." The first voice said before running around the corner then coming back later with a bottle of Appleton's Red Rum.

"Good choice." The second voice said.

"Ready?" The third voice asked before holding up a sword like it was a bat.

"Ready. Make it a homerun." The first voice said.

Just as commanded, the owner of the third voice swung his hardest cutting the head clean off and even cutting the wall. The head stayed in place until the man took the sword away and the head with it. The first man broke the very top of the bottle making it sharp before picking up the girls head and stabbing the bottle threw her mouth and into the wall. Shortly after, the second man got the girls blood on his hand and wrote out 'Red Rum' on the wall next to her head.

"Nice touch." Said the first voice.

"Thanks. Nice idea for the bottle." The second voice complimented.

"You owe me a new bottle." The first man said.

"Fine. Let's go before someone comes down here." The second man said before leaving followed by the other two men.

Five minutes later there was an announcement about Miranda' body being found.

"How did they find it so fast?" The second man said, almost in a panic.

"Calm down. There's no way they know who did it. Just act sad like before. Let's go to Komui. We'll act like we didn't know then follow him to her body and act terrified and maybe even cry." The first man said.

"I'm not crying." The third man said.

"Obviously." The second man said.

"Shut it. Let's go." The first man said before running to Komui's office soon followed by the other two.

After a few minutes of running they got to Komui's office.

"Komui! What happened? We heard the announcement..!" The first man said nervously.

"Hello boys." Komui said calmly before the doors shut behind the three men and CROW officers grabbed them.

"Komui!? What's going on!?" The second man shouted in shock.

"They're arresting all three of you." Komui informed.

"Why?" The third man asked.

"I'm sure you know very well why. Now tell me. Why did you kill Lenalee, Miranda, and all the others?" Komui questioned, completely serious.

"W-what..? They were our friends! Why would we kill kill them!?" The first man questioned, almost in tears.

"Just stop. We know you killed them. We even have evidence." Levillier said, officially making his presence known.

"What are you talking about..?" The second man said getting nervous.

Levillier looked over at Komui who turned on the golem and had it play what it last heard. The conversation between the three men when they were killing Miranda.

"How did you get that?" The first man said, getting serious.

"Do you admit to doing it?" Levillier said with a smirk.

"I didn't say such a thing. I just asked how you got that." The first man said.

"My golem recorded it." Chaoji said making his presence known as well.

"Where are all you people hiding..?" The second man questioned under his breath.

"Chaoji hates us! How do you know he didn't just make it up!?" The first man questioned.

"I saw you with my own eyes!" Chaoji shouted.

"How is that proof!? Like I said! You hate us! How do we know you aren't making this up to get rid of us!?" The first man shouted, getting angrier with every sentence.

"I passed Miranda in the halls earlier. She had tripped down the stairs and said she was going to meet you Lavi... How could you..?" Chaoji said as he started to get tears.

"How..? How could I you ask..?" The second man, Lavi, questioned with his head down. Lavi lifted his head and showed his one good eyes and a grin. "Easy. Just a simple knife to the stomach. And I didn't even do it! She tripped on her own and landed on the knife that was in my hand. And you know what? It felt almost as good as watching Yuu shove the burning dagger into Lenalee's head!" Lavi said before laughing.

"You know what the best part was? Knowing I didn't have to be annoyed by either of them ever again." The third man, Kanda Yuu, said with a smirk.

"Personally my favorite part was just seeing their blood. It looked so much like paint. It was truly beautiful." The first voice, Allen Walker, said.

"My favorite part was just seeing how my innocent nephew could kill someone so easily." Allen said but with gold eyes and another voice speaking in unison with him.

"Neah..." Komui muttered.

"Good evening. How is everyone today?" Neah asked with a smile as he easily broke free of the CROW officers.

"Could be better. Mind lending a hand?" Lavi asked Neah.

"Sure." Neah said before the CROW holding Lavi and Kanda collapsed. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." Kanda said with a annoyance. "But why kill them that way?"

"I wanted to be at least somewhat decent to our hosts." Neah shrugged.

"H-how did you..?" Komui questioned in shock.

"Easy. I'm the musician. All I have to do is think of a song, play it, and then whatever the song is about happens." Neah explained with a smile. "Say I wanted to raise the strength of your insanity. All I would have to do is play the song Psychosis*. Easy as that."

Komui was shocked. The 14th had that kind of power?

"Capture them!" Levillier shouted to the remaining CROW officers who circled around the men.

"I don't think so." Neah said before holding out a long whistle, causing the CROW to collapse.

"Get up! It's just a man whistling!" Levillier yelled at the unconscious CROW officers.

"Give it up. They're dead." Kanda said with a smirk.

"You can yell at them all you want but they won't do a thing." Lavi said with a smirk.

"I believe its time for us to take our leave." Neah said before whistling part of the 14th melody, causing the Ark to open behind them. "Have a good day inspector. You too chief." Neah smiled then walked into the Ark shortly followed by Lavi and Kanda.

**(A/N: So how messed up am I? I'm in a car for the next two hours and was about to take a nap. I get a dream about this and immediately wrote it down. Ended up being longer than i thought it would be. If there are any spelling mistakes, that's because I'm in a truck on the freeway and using my phone to type this. God damn tiny keyboards and frozen fingers!**

*** Psychosis is by Poets of the Fall. Not me. It's an amazing song. The only reason I used that song though was because it was playing when I typed that part and thought it would be a great example.**

**Hopefully there's more to come. Favorite, follow, review, and keep reading in case I do update. Bai~! c(X )**


End file.
